


【銀高 /架空】銀時的不眠夜

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高 /架空】銀時的不眠夜

本文為銀魂架空的一個中短篇，這裡是8.5的夾縫肉。  
具體大綱有興趣的可以找我要，因為之前放置似乎都沒什麼人看，而且用手機作業，錯字甚多(這篇也是)並沒有一篇篇檢查，不喜歡右上角離開，謝謝。  
另外此篇高杉只存在銀時的幻想中，是一篇銀時的單人車。

 

-8.5  
｢我想總之我先自我介紹吧｣漾起笑容，新八對著自己未來的老闆道。

大概是這樣的笑容太過親切，或者是銀時真的很缺人力，作為一個剛剛打工的高中生，新八很快得到這份工作。其實這也不是期望的什麼好工作，每天笑著臉都要僵了，但有時銀時人會很好的請他是吃新品跟平常的顧客都非常的親切，新巴自然也沒什麼好埋怨的。

只是最近真的不是新八要抱怨，自家老闆常常偷偷溜開，縱使新八還能應付櫃台。對著銀時說著對方也只是尷尬地笑著說最近家裡來了客人，怕他不知道吃的。

｢銀桑也到了那個年紀了，不過說實話…｣看著對方反常的笑容，其實新八是覺得尷尬的，這笑容他見多了，平常學校天天一塊混的朋友突然失蹤，回來的模樣也跟著一個樣，誰會不知道阿。但才一說，銀桑就一臉正色起來，說自己才沒女朋友呢，只是家裡真的有點小麻煩而已。

｢我想以上就是我煩惱的開端，作為一個旁觀者我想我稍微說說他們吧｣無奈地說著，其實新八確實一點也不想為閃瞎自己的事兒做解釋，但既然有人要聽，那也說說無訪。  
-  
傳聞總少了很多，但是所能收集到的是也已經足夠拼湊成一個故事。  
白夜叉，是當時銀時的代稱，或許沒人知道坂田銀時，但白夜叉在黑道的世界大家都是聽過的，莫名的他的勢力就崛起，只是從未聽聞過他信賴誰，總是獨來獨往。所以養那孩子，大家都覺得只是他的興趣，嘛，總是有那種可怕的嗜好才會敢在那個世界的我是這樣想的，也覺得那孩子應該…。

只是大家後來也發現這並不單純，白夜叉逐漸讓他的弱點因為他而浮現，讓本來就覬覦他所持有的地域的人有了機會，對那寵物下手。為了他好，也或許是真的不需要了，銀時放棄了他，但是連同的是放棄了所有的部下跟地域，一瞬間就成了傳說一樣消失。實在讓人想不到當時他也是在這裡名聲大噪的一個人。

不過真要比起來，現在的他更有名氣，以坂田銀時，一個糕點店的老闆有名氣起來。本來生活逐漸脫離那苦澀的過去，轉向天天滿溢在甜味裏頭的幸福人生，那人卻出現了。

是第一眼，銀時就受到他的吸引，紫黑色的細碎髮絲沾染著汗水，紅色的襯衫…應該是白色的，只是染了鮮血腹部的地方淡出鮮豔的血紅，蒼白的肌膚，以及臉蛋，讓當下已經大半夜的，銀時嚇得鬆開手上的垃圾桶，但隨即給對方身上的鐵銹味吸引，他對著味道極度敏感。回過神時他就把人撈到自己懷裡，沉重的是他身上的衣服，浸染了鮮血，但人已經癱軟得一絲絲力氣都沒，氣息也是。

救起他，不為什麼只是懷裡躺一個死人的話不是很糟糕嘛，先救起來之後再說也不遲，但銀時從來沒想到，自己在看到，那人沉睡的臉龐時就起了壞念頭。

下腹莫名的躁動著。  
｢等等，太過了!!｣突然間，銀時出聲制止新八，雖然是容許他來介紹，不過怎麼想對方還是高中生阿，接下來的事情實在不是什麼好大聲嚷嚷的事。  
｢恩…總之接下來就是大人的事了，今天就先這樣吧｣

說是這麼說，不過稍微翻翻。  
｢就不能留一點隱私給我嘛?這是什麼我房間何時，廁所不會也有吧!｣細碎的抱怨著，不過自然沒能得到安撫他的答案，只是按照上頭的指示，避免尷尬地念下去。  
｢哇喔…一開始就｣  
-  
｢嗯啊…銀時｣真的很難想像那張嘴會怎麼的呻吟著。  
銀時換過兩三個方式喚著，但天生就不適合作0號，怎麼地都有些怪，不是太過造作的裝娘連自己都覺得有些噁心，就是太平淡，抑或著粗曠的讓自己也害怕，但一想到高杉，少年的聲音又是如何呢?

吞嚥口中的津液，銀時明顯的喉結順著自己滑動著，雖然很不好。  
｢這可是銀桑我自己的床呢，而且明天也要換床單了｣自語著，銀時努力說服自己這絕對不是什麼壞事，任何男人都會有的不是嘛，身上一身純白的睡衣銀時放鬆地趴在床鋪上。

雖然自己基於衛生也是一周換一次床單，但是目前明天才能去做更換，所以今天就委屈一點躺那人躺過的床鋪也不差吧!

靠在枕頭上，銀時不經意地大口深呼吸著，明明用的是自家的洗髮水跟沐浴乳，怎麼混雜在少年的身上就成了這樣的味道?

與柔軟的被鋪相互貼合的身體逐漸出現硬物的區隔，在腹部上壓得有些難受，側過臉，銀時把自己深深埋在枕頭間，一口口吸著，手也不自覺得的探下下腹，隔著睡褲撫摸著自己。

輪廓在睡褲下清晰可見，舒適的面料讓銀時不住的蹭了他一兩下，但還是緩和不了裏頭的溫度，燒灼著自己的理智。  
雖然不能發現自己的臉頰是不是給燒紅，但是熱度卻是感受得到的在上升。  
明明都老大不小了，但是想想前期自己忙著諸多事務，後期照顧孩子，現在看著糕點店，還真的沒靜下心來教過一個女朋友，老二也還是除了自己的以外未經世事的處男，不片子也沒少看多少，因為自己的洗髮水而硬，想起來真是有點可笑。

起身，銀時靠在床緣，拉開一旁的矮櫃抽屜，雖然不知道少年的好奇心有沒驅使他打開，但是至少當著他的面是沒有的，至於私下，大家都是男人了介意這點事也挺奇怪的，而且現在這個年代或許少年還比銀時懂得更多，例如什麼電動的飛機杯之類的，擬真感的性玩具。

拿出裏頭的透明飛機杯，銀時開始整理床鋪，來著被子把自己的玩具安在裏頭單手扶著固定它。跪在它跟前，銀時旋開潤滑液的瓶蓋，倒出一點的在手上揉著溫暖它，畢竟他可不想嚇到自己的小兄弟。  
在前端因為潤滑液濕潤起來後，銀時反手的抓握自己的性器，營造出他人撫摸自己的感覺，閉起眼逐漸的腦裡清晰的是那少年的模樣。

羞紅著雙頰低頭喘著，墨綠的眼瞳垂望著，跟前銀時脹紅的性器，對著銀時岔開雙腿，難耐的喚道。  
｢銀時…｣少年探手撫慰自己的嫩芽，筆挺的柱身上薄透的嫩皮隱隱透出下頭紫色的微血管，難耐的抓握著一旁的床單。  
被自己的幻覺誘導，銀時覺得性器又帳大了些許，悶悶地哼聲。

在玩具上補充新一股潤滑，流入玩具內，水溶性的潤滑液在緊密的內裡緩緩的流動著，但銀時實在等不急他充滿整個玩具，自己就抵住入口，挺入自己的硬物，血管明顯的在玩具的擠壓下鼓脹的跳動著，伴隨自己鼻音，銀時沉沉的吐氣，把潤滑帶入玩具的深處，透明的頂部，自己探出的深粉色龜頭在上頭清晰可見。

銀時順著自己的意思開始抽動，重重的深入把潤滑帶到最頂，看著自己脹紅的龜頭在塑料面磨蹭著，說不上好，但是也足夠刺激自己視覺。

而想著少年難耐的抬腿，勾住自己的腰間，把自己往少年體內推進，一面少年自我撫慰著喘息也在干擾著銀時的節奏，失控著瘋狂湊送著自己，霎時，房內滿是塑料跟水聲跟著床板的嘰拐聲。

隨著自己的抽送一次次磨蹭著被子的搔得銀時囊袋有些癢得難受，來自體內的抽搐讓銀時不想太早結束的退出自己。

帶出腔內的潤滑跟自己滿溢的前列腺液，染濕了被單在上頭淡出一層淫蕩的畫像。但銀時無暇顧及，反正都要洗了到沒差，一次次深呼吸，順著自己躁動，撫慰自己手上伴隨著心跳跳動著的硬物，揉著他根部的去阻止太快高潮結束這一切。

 

看著一蹋糊塗的玩具，銀時腦內浮現已經高潮的少年，一手搭著自己腹部安撫自己的快感帶來過於激烈的餘裕，一手抓握著因為射精胡亂跳動著得柱身依然輕輕的撫弄他。

垂眸望著自己，吐射的性器，少年失神許久才又正視銀時。

低頭一笑，銀時滿意自己的幻想，再一次抓著自己，龜頭磨蹭著塑料緊密的入口。  
深深的嘆息，銀時擠入自己，一層層的破入甬道，沾染了潤滑的塑料形似吸附的在男人移動的過程吸吮著他並在他通過後緊緊的夾住他。

每一次深入都是考驗，考驗銀時的忍耐，畫面的刺激跟著飛機杯的撫慰好幾射精口都危險的頻繁收縮著才壓下欲射的衝動。

銀時不希望自己太快解決，果決的在那時退出自己，舒緩的喘息著，健壯的肌理緊繃的浮現泌出汗液的擴大給浸濕的範圍，活像個尿床的小鬼頭，這情況怎麼也得洗被單，縱然不願意上頭高杉的氣味給洗掉，但是今天過後因為自己這種舉動，少年的氣味也蕩然無存，也只好盡興些好好享受著一份美好片刻。

握著殘有自己餘溫的性玩具，銀時拉著枕頭靠在床板上，受到引力的影響，性玩具腔內的液體，一點點的滴出加深銀時下身的淫靡氣味，同時在男人張開雙腿時牽出色情的水光。這是銀時第一次認知到自己可以如此淫蕩的泌出這麼多前列腺液。

抬起胯部，銀時按下玩具配合自己的緊密結合著。

深入時總不住想像少年的模樣，不情願地騎乘著，低垂的紫黑髮絲半掩著他的臉蛋，但是還是可以透過細碎的髮尾看見晚霞前夕的細微紅暈，艷紅的嘴難受的開闔著吐息著難耐。

如此幻想著，少年在最後失去力氣環抱著，銀時的頸項，帶有櫻紅突起的胸膛貼著銀時給人從身側掐住臀瓣，掰開的抽送著，同樣的銀時低頭順著那光潔的乳白背部看相自己深紅的粗壯一次次的埋入少年。

隨著抽送，每一次重重挺入龜頭在進入那容納液體的小空間時的放鬆以及通道的緊密，在猶如少年臨近高潮的甜美收縮刺激著銀時的感觀。

｢嗚嗯…銀時…放…哈阿…不行不要了…哦阿｣少年再一次挺立鬆開懷抱著銀時的雙臂，撐往身後，但他的呼喊沒能制止銀時，更何況銀時也不願停下來，腦海是顫抖的胸口上頭的乳首，逐漸脹大，讓銀時真想咬咬他，柔韌的感覺，以及觸碰時高杉的吟聲，甜膩著叫人不敢置信是男人發出來，既使只是個少年，但是高高仰起的頸子上頭也是有那男人的第二性，隨著高杉的呼聲，腦中的他開始掙扎，白淨的雙腿踏著銀時身側的床板，努力著想逃開，卻給銀時狠狠的扣住腰間。

隨著擺弄的飛機杯，高杉抬手無力的推著銀時的下腹，幻想著，而銀時一手按著自己下腹來撫慰躁動的下身。

繼續抽送著自己，猶如耳邊伴隨著高杉痛苦的哭叫，似乎是自己的硬物足夠要他難受的成就。

視線向下，是兩人緊密交合處，給打溼的白淨雙腿不住的再少年的聲音下抽動著。吐射後的粉色性器無力的躺臥在主人腰腹上，牽著濁白，在銀時的抽動下分離些許的拉出白絲，又在貼合時落往新的一處打上乳白的印記。自己深紅的性器在進出玩具入口時才難奈的瞇開猩紅的眼瞳看著。

推擠著透明的塑料面，結合自己的體液，在頂部的空腔打出泡沫，重重的貫入自己，在龜頭從來閉合的塑料探出時，分開的泡沫看見自己脹紅的龜頭，鈴口頻繁的開合著，銀時沉沉的喘出聲，下身襲來快感讓大腿不受控的緊縮著。

一股濁白淡出小孔一下子滿佈玩具的空間，逐漸掩沒自己的龜頭，銀時趁著餘裕稍稍抽送自己把精液帶往甬道，看著順著自己退去流下的體液，充滿玩具的擬真造型中，以及還沒停下的吐射著，再一次睜開眼時，玩具已經成了骯髒的樣子，平復自己的喘息後，銀時抽出自己還帶有硬度的性器，看著玩具持續躺流著液體，汩汩流出的趕忙倒放，免得增加凌亂。

｢我天…｣在液體滿滿的倒往玩具內裡，銀時才發現自己可射的真多，隨然少年療傷時自己完全沒空洩慾，但是怎麼也太過於誇張，還真是讓人興奮的幻想，只可惜下一次開始連氣味都沒有了。


End file.
